Natali Greer
Name: Natali Greer Gender: Female Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Swimming, photography, marine biology, journalism '''Appearance: Natali is African-American, and her love of the outdoors has resulted in her naturally dark skin being tanned enough that she stands out next to her own family members. She is a bit on the short side and is lean and streamlined without many curves to speak of, standing at 5'6” and weighing 120 pounds. Her arms and back have a bit of muscle tone from swimming casually. Her jaw is square, her dark brown eyes are wide-set, and her nose is a little crooked and slightly squashed-looking due to being broken in the past. Her black hair is styled in cornrow braids with plastic beads on the end of each braid and has braces that are easily visible when she smiles. Natali loves to dress in bright colors and patterns and has a habit of wearing a swimsuit underneath her clothes in order to save time when she is in the mood to swim. She dresses very casually, preferring shorts and a tank top or t-shirt in warm weather and a sweater with leggings when it is cold. The beads in her hair and brackets on her braces are all in various neon colors. She usually goes without jewelery due to her swimming; the only accessory that she wears constantly is her silver charm bracelet. Her love of bright colors extends to her makeup, which she enjoys experimenting with, particularly differently-colored eyeshadows and lipsticks. On the day of her abduction, Natali was wearing white board shorts with a bright blue hibiscus pattern and a matching tank top with a navy blue zip-up hoodie in case she got cold on the plane, and a pair of blue Hawaiian-patterned foam flip-flops. She was carrying a canvas messenger bag that held her favorite green one-piece swimsuit a pair of tennis shoes and a clean pair of socks, sunglasses, a disposable waterproof camera, sunscreen, and a bottle of water. She decided to skip makeup that morning and wait until she was in a hotel room to fix herself up. Biography: Though she is an only child, Natali Greer has never felt like one; a large extended family and the attention of Matthew and Dana, her parents, have insured that she has very rarely felt alone. At any given time, the Greer household probably has at least one aunt, uncle, cousin, or grandparent visiting. Natali has a particularly close relationship with her cousin Eliza, who is only three years older than her and who shares her love of photography. Natali and her parents make frequent trips to New Jersey's beaches, a tradition that started when Natali was three and Matthew, having saved up some of the money he made through his work as a general contractor, took his family on a spur-of-the-moment vacation. Natali fell in love with the ocean and the creatures in it instantly, and spent the next few months trying to swim in any body of water she could find – even puddles on the street, much to Dana's dismay. Her parents finally signed her up for swimming lessons at the age of five, and it was soon clear that Natali was almost more at home in the water than on land. Over the next few years, Natali's interest in the ocean eclipsed most of her other hobbies; every school report that could be done over a marine animal was, and when she wasn't in school, she was most often at the community pool. Matthew and Dana, worried that Natali was becoming too absorbed in her hobbies and not spending enough time with other children, promptly signed her up for the local swim team. Though she made several friends and was rather good competitively, earning several ribbons in the butterfly and backstroke, Natali found that she preferred the relaxation of swimming on her own over the intense atmosphere on the swim team and didn't return to the team after the year ended. On Natali's tenth birthday, her cousin Eliza gifted her with a beginner's digital camera. Thrilled, Natali set out the next day to photograph all of New Jersey's wildlife, which consisted of cardinals, frogs, and the neighbor's dog. Natali had found her second passion. In middle school, Natali became more outgoing, joining the media club and even starting “Natali's Nature Photos”, a business that consisted of taking pictures of her friends' pets outdoors for a few dollars per picture. She spent no less time swimming, and after watching a video about Hawaii's beaches and coral reefs, she begged her parents for a trip to Maui. Matthew and Dana laughingly agreed to plan one, and they made the trip the summer before Natali's freshman year in high school. Natali keeps a scrapbook filled the the pictures she took of her the beaches and marine life in Maui. At P.J Hobbs, Natali quickly joined the school newspaper as a photographer. She considered joining the swim team as well, but decided against it after seeing the coach's intensity towards the swimmers. She kept “Natali's Nature Photos” open for business, eventually changing the name to “Natali Greer Photography” and making a name for herself as an alternative for those who couldn't or didn't want to pay for professional family portraits or graduation photos. Realizing that she would need a better-quality camera, Natali began saving her money and was able to split the cost of a more professional-grade one with her parents towards the end of her sophomore year. Though she doesn't have a set routine for swimming, Natali tries to visit the community pool at least once a week to keep fit and just have fun. She is still rather good at the backstroke, and she tries to get a few laps back and forth across the pool with it before leisurely swimming around. She typically spends at least an hour swimming and more than once has been the last person to leave the pool before closing. Between all her extracurricular activities, Natali's grades started to suffer. She scraped by during her freshman and sophomore years until her parents finally threatened to close down her photography business if she didn't bring her grades up. This served as a wake-up call, and Natali now maintains a solid B average, with the occasional A in science or C in English. However, she hasn't cut back on any of her other activities; she just sleeps less. This has led to her falling asleep at odd hours and sometimes being sluggish during the day. Natali likes to hang out with her old friends from her childhood swimteam and her newer friends from the school newspaper both in and out of school. She hasn't really dated anyone, having decided that she wanted to wait until she was in college to start any serious relationships, but she is just as happy to have boys as girls for friends. She makes frequent trips to the beach with either friends or relatives during school breaks and often challenges them to playful races through the surf. Her closest relationship with extended family is with her older cousin Eliza. They both have no siblings, so they view each other as sisters, and in fact are often mistaken for being siblings. Eliza shares Natali's passion for photography and was the one who gifted her with her first proper camera. She sometimes helps out with Natali's photography business, driving Natali to meet with clients and helping her organize and deliver photos. The two girls are considering buying an apartment together when Natali goes off to college; Eliza decided to wait a few years after graduating high school to start college herself, though she is still undecided on what she wants to study. Natali plans to attend California State University in Long Beach and double major in photography and marine biology, and she hopes to become a photographer for National Geographic after college. Her parents are planning another trip to Hawaii near the end of the summer before Natali leaves for college as a surprise. In general, Natali is friendly and loves to be kept busy, but she can sometimes get too absorbed in her interests and neglect other parts of her life, especially when something is bothering her. When she is sleep-deprived she can be sluggish and unfocused but she tries to downplay it in order to not worry her friends and family. Advantages: Swimming has given Natali good stamina and she is fairly strong. She is friendly and open, and has met many people through her photography business, which could help her make allies. Disadvantages: Natali's irregular sleep schedule could cause her to be unaware or even asleep in a dangerous situation. Her relatively small size means she could be easily overpowered by someone bigger or stronger. Original Profile: '''Natali Greer (V5) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 12 --- Designated Weapon: Smith & Wesson Model 1006 Conclusion: This just in: girl falls asleep, has her gun stolen, and gets summarily shot. That's my prediction for the headlines, anyway. The above biography is as written by Somersault. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled By: Somersault Kills: 'Aria Samuels '''Killed By: 'Saachi Nidal '''Collected Weapons: '''Smith & Wesson Model 1006 (designated weapon) '''Allies: Simon Leroy, Kyran Dean, Aria Samuels, Michael Crowe, Chuck Soileaux, Scarlett McAfee Enemies: ''' Blaine Eno, Tina Luz, Saachi Nidal, Cody Jenkins '''Mid-game Evaluation: Natali was praying for a miracle deep in the showers, when she checked her bag once more she found she'd been given a gun and began to freak out. Her screaming attracted Simon Leroy. She had no chance to run but she didn't need to worry, he seemed to be friendly. He stayed sympathetic as she worked through her experiences and her panic, until she was calm enough to hold a reasonable conversation. She learned he had yet to find his supplies, she offered to help him look, they they could be allies for a while, despite the awkward way he spoke and the sense of uneasiness he put into her. She grabbed her bag but before they could leave they were confronted by Blaine Eno, he ignored their attempts at conversation and attacked. He lunged with his hammer and scored a brutal strike to Natali's knee, she fell back, to the ground, in debilitating pain and only capable of crawling until she found a wall to stabilize herself. Simon was caught up with Blaine now, they were fighting while Natali crawled for the entrance, forcing herself forward despite stumbling and pain. As she got outside Simon was screaming for her to run, she did, despite the guilt. The pain was still there when she limped up to the coastal woods, afraid of stopping until she saw a serene figure in the distance, Kris Hartmann, she introduced herself. Kris, who was sitting in a tree and observing the scenery, was not aggressive but Natali still found her manner off-putting after the recent altercation, and Kris called her out on reaching for the gun in her bag. Natali weakly tried to play it off by claiming she was getting a water bottle instead, even offering Kris some, but Kris wasn't fooled and coolly told her so. Adonis Alba and Kyran Dean arrived on the scene, the latter calling for Kris when he noticed her and the former staying hidden until he caught sight of Kyran, whom he had previous bad blood with. Kyran brushed off Adonis's approach, which irritated him, but the brewing confrontation was cut short when a hidden Tina Luz took action, firing on the group on a whim. Adonis ran, bowling Kyran over, and Natali hid herself behind a tree, properly retrieving her gun. Tina called out to the remaining three, asking if they had seen Blaine. Natali hesitantly confirmed that she had and pointed Tina to the showers. Tina then inquired what Natali was hiding, and she reluctantly revealed the presence of the gun despite Kris pointing out that she didn't have to say anything. Kyran regained his bearings, snapping irritably at both Tina and Natali, and revealed his own gun to try and force Tina to disarm herself. This failed and caused her to shoot at them again as she withdrew. Kyran returned fire, aiming for the tree branches above Tina and causing one to fall and injure her eye. Tina finally retreated with a few more parting shots. Kris, who had been unharmed by all the gunfire, departed with dissonant calm, inviting Kyran and Natali to follow if they wished. For her part, Natali was upset and angry mainly with Kyran for snapping at her and acting recklessly, unable to leave the area on her own thanks to her injured leg. Though he was still frustrated, Kyran helped her up and carried her away from the scene, to her surprise and embarrassment. The pair traveled to the cabin on the edge of the woods, where they were dismayed to hear more gunshots nearby. They quickly agreed to not investigate further, and Kyran offered to piggyback Natali around if she was still unable to walk. Though she found it a little embarrassing, Natali recognized the necessity if they wanted to get around quickly and agreed, climbing onto Kyran's back as he ran away from the noise. She called for them to rest by the time they'd hiked up the bluffs of the ravine, her concern now on the fact that Kyran had lost his supplies. He laid her down and they began to talk, while Natali was internally distracted taking stock of how the situation had changed so far, if she had allies to turn to. Kyran suddenly preempted her internal train of thought, asking if she was ready to kill. She dismissed it, though she herself was perhaps more ready to kill than she let on. She was sure she didn't trust Kyran, even as he helped her splint and bandage her knee. They took some time to rest, and to incidentally consider the grim sight of the dead Richard Ormsby lying in the gully bellow them. That intensified the survival urge, and as they began to talk about possible shelter Kyran also began to make it clear that he didn't intend to stay by Natali's side. He directed her to trek to the lighthouse and leave him, and she agreed. Her feelings were mixed as she departed, she half expected him to strike while her back was turned, she half expected that they'd meet again and next time she'd be willing to fight. She knew for sure she owed him no apology for their earlier argument. She continued to walk to the lighthouse over the course of the evening, willing herself by force, even as her thoughts were haunted with doubts about what was to come. Sleep came, announcements came, and she only reacted with hysterics, sobbing and laughing at once. She kept assuring herself she could kill when she had to because she wanted to live, and that she'd take it as it came. She found a horrid sight when she got to the lighthouse finally, Aria Samuels screaming over the corpse of her friend Paris Ardennes. She confronted him, a hand kept close to her gun at all times. He broke down and she realized he wasn't a threat, she tried to communicate but stayed ready to defend herself. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "If someone dies because of me, it's only gonna be 'cause they had it coming." Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Natali, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: *A Sweet Little Lie, I Cry Wolf, Cry Pregame: *Joyland Second Chances V2: *Oh Man, Not THIS Again? *Septic *A Pity Sight for the Magpie *Lonely Rivers Flow To The Sea *She Wondered If There's A Way Out Of The Blue *Perilous Prelude *Final Requiem *she lit the bridge and burned it *We're Mostly Made of Water *The Cape of No Hope *The Whole Enchilada *Die Hand Die Verletzt Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Natali Greer. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances